Packages having inner liners have been previously constructed primarily for use with tea bags as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,982 to Aston and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,471 of Whately. While these prior packaging containers utilize a liner construction for its resealable characteristics, they failed to appreciate the need to create a sturdy rectilinear box construction for use with heavy powdered or granular materials.
Prior to the present invention, the packaging industry has been unable to develop a box of sturdy design which is versatile for any size box with security and sturdiness to prevent loss of product during shipping and leakage of product on the shelf.